The Return
by Sam-SlashFanGirl
Summary: Yugi's and and the gang's kids dont believe in the stories about yami anymore, but their lifes are about to change when the darkness returns to threaten the world agian. rated t for slight swearing. kinda like return to neverland the sequel to peter pan.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh no matter how many times I say it, it will never happen...

Hi this is my very first story... i hope you guys like it... i will admit it i am a bad writer but i have alot of good ideas for a bunch of stories...so i hope you like it...

I know this has been done before but I love it when people do this...

Yugi: what there's another story about us? OMG!!!!!!

Yami: yea I guess so but I can't help it that I am so hot

Yugi (sweat drop): ooooooookkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaayyy yami, you keep telling yourself that.

Yami (glare): your just jelly

Yugi: jelly? Where did you get jelly from... never mind I don't want to know... So whats this story about anyway...

Sam: I think I can help with that

Yami: who was that?

Sam: I wrote this story about you guys... well to answer your question yugi, this story takes place about 20 years after the season ended and yugi and the gang are all grown up and have kids... I based a little bit of this story on return to neverland... you know how Wendy's daughter Jane doesn't believe in Peter pan anymore... well yugi and the gangs kids don't believe in atemu anymore even thought yugi and the gang told them stories about their adventures with him... the first chapters a song chapter

Yugi: ok maybe this story sounds a little inter...

Yami (interrupting yugi): I AM IN THIS STORY RIGHT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

(Grabs Sam's shoulders and shakes her)

Sam: yes yami you are in this story...

Yami: thank god

Sam: well that's if they review

Yami: What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Sam: yea I am going to post the prologue and maybe the first chapter and then that's it unless the readers post 5 replies at least... and please no flames... I don't mind reviews correcting me on my errors or giving me ideas but please I know I stink at writing but if you don't like it then don read it, it's that simple...

Ok on with the story:

_I am not a child now  
I can take care of myself  
I mustn't let them down now  
mustn't let them see me cry  
I'm fine, I'm fine_

The sun rose on the city of Domino where the adults were going to work and the kids and teenagers were going to school. A boy named Michael Motou, the son of the famous king of games Yugi Motou, was getting ready for school in a rush because he was late and over slept. He also had to wake up his best friend Jacob Wheeler, son of Joey wheeler, who lived with him and his father, who oversleeping was a normal routine for. They were going to meet their other friends Jessica and Eric Taylor, who are twins and the son and daughter of Tristan Taylor and Tea Gardner Taylor, Ralph Bakura, the son of Ryou Bakura, and Cassandra Valentine, who was the daughter of Mai Valentine, before heading out to School.

_I'm too tired to listen  
I'm too old to believe  
All these childish stories  
There is no such thing as Shadow realms  
and millennium items and Ancient Pharaohs_

They all remembered the stories that their parents told them about a 5000 year-old ancient Egyptian pharaoh that lived in the millennium puzzle, and when they were younger they all believed in them, but now the knew that such a thing cant be true. Their parents kept trying to convince them that it was all true, but they just won't listen. The teenagers lived normal lives not know that danger will befall them that will change their minds.

_I try  
But it's so hard to believe  
I try  
But I can't see what you see  
I try, I try, I try..._

They have tried to believe the stories, but it's just so hard to believe in something as strange as magic. Now don't get me wrong they all believed in the heart of the cards. It's mostly the stuff about magic such as shadow realms and millennium items that was a bit out there. They are into going to the mall and they are in a band. They weren't interested in some make believe stories that their parents told them as kids. If they went around believing that, they would get bullied for sure.

_My whole world is changing  
I don't know where to turn  
I can't leave you waiting  
But I can't stay and watch this city burn  
Watch it burn_

What they didn't know was that their world was about to change dramatically. There is danger returning, the Sam danger that threatened the world 5000 years ago, and the same the threatened the world 20 years ago. There was a dark force seeking revenge on those who ruined their plans and these teens are going to get stuck in the middle of it.

__

_Cause I try  
but it's so hard to believe  
I try  
but I can't see where you see  
I try, I try_

Our story begins a couple of days before the tragedy strikes, a talent show, and the possible end of their existence as they know it. Can Chris and the gang stop the evil just like their parents or will they fail?

_I try and try to understand  
the distance in between  
the love I feel and the things I fear  
And every single dream_

A/N: yea I know this chapter isn't the best, but I promise the next chapter will be wwwwwwaaaaaayyy better... and that song was I'll Try from Return to Neverland and it was also sang by Jesse McCartney in Disney Mania 4., and I know it wasn't the full song I did that on purpose... you will just have to wait to the last chapters..

Oh and what should I name their band? Review with your suggestion and I might use it... ok??

Yami: HEY!!!!! I wasn't in that chapter at all...

Sam: don't worry yami... You're going to come in later on and you are going to play a big part ok... but only if they review

Yami: REVIEW RIGHT NOW!!!!!! PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Yami: am I in this chapter? 

Yugi: no don't you remember Sam said you were going to be in later chapters, so shut up

Yami: why are you always putting me down?

Sam: hi you guys I am back with the first chapter

Yami: thank god

Sam: ok Yami how about you do the disclaimer this time and Yugi can do the claimer

Yami: and what if I said no?

Sam: just do it!!

Yami: fine Sam does not own the TV show YuGiOh or the characters

Yugi: But she does own Chris, Jacob, Sam, Cassandra, Jessica, and Eric. SO DON'T STEAL THEM!!!!!

Sam: ok on with the story

Chapter 1

General POV

BRING!!!!! BRING!!!!!

Once upon a time there was a city called Domino. Domino is famous for it has 2 of the most famous duelists in the world living there. There is the boss of Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba, Second best duelist in the world. There is also the King of Games, the number one duelists in the world, Yugi Motou. They are famous and they are stars, but this is not there story this is the story about their kids and the adventure they had together.

BRING!!!! BRING!!!!!

"Mmmmmmmmmm….. Turn of the alarm Chris" Christopher Motou was a 14 year old freshman in high school rolled over in his sleep. "……. What? OMG WHAT TIME IS IT" screamed Chris "we have to go to school get up" Jake let out a yelp when all of a sudden the covers was yanked off him. "God i'm getting up" Jake said has he stood up to get ready.

After they were all ready, they met the gang outside the gang shop where mike, Jake, and their dads lived. After Chris's great grandfather died, the game shop was left to Chris's dad, Yugi Motou. Then Jake's dad being Yugi's best friend decided to move in with his buddy to help out, especially since they were single parents.

"What took you guys so long" Jessica yelled when she saw them walking down the street. "Jake slept in again" stated Chris "we decided we are going to meet after school to practice for the talent show". "Yea we have to work real hard if we want to beat the (1)Evanescence".

The Evanescence is a band made of girls. The Main Singer, Samantha Horton used to be their friend and a singer in their band. In fact she used to be best friends with mike. Her mom is still friends with mike's dad. They met in college and have been good friends ever since. Sam and Mike grew up together, but one thing tore them apart. It was the stories there parents told them about magic and ancient beings with great power. Samantha, the only one whose parent didn't go through, still believes in those stories. The others however don't believe in the ancient pharaoh Atemu anymore, they see them as childish stories that their parents told them. That's the reason why the broke off the friendship, and now they are mortal enemies.

"Yea I cant believe how Samantha can still believes in all those stupid stories our parents used to tell us" Chris commented. They continued walking up the stairs of Domino high school. Once they were inside, they went there separate ways, since their lockers are on different sides of the school.

Chris and Jake were walking down the hallway that was bustling with students trying to chat and gossip as much as possible before the bell rings, when they heard a feminine voice behind them. "Hey girls look who it is, dumb and dumber" they turned around and standing there was Samantha Horton. "Where is the rest of your geek patrol" she sneered. "Yea" said her two clones behind her. "Well at least I don't have fake friends like yours" said mike sneering back.

"ha ha funny" Sam tried to sound amused "get out of my way" then she pushed past them and continued walking down the hall with her clones following her. "I can't believe her" Chris said turning to Jake. "Yea I am surprised how much she changed just cause of that fight you guys had a year ago"

FLASHBACK

"IM NOT LISTENING LALALALA" yelled a 13 year old Chris while a 13 year old Samantha stood behind him. "I can't believe you don't believe in all the stories your dad told us about his adventure with the pharaoh." "No what I can't believe is that you still be believe in those stories" yelled mike "I don't see how you can actually sit there and say that you think those stories were real"

"well I do" she screeched " and if you don't like it we don't have to be friends anymore" "fine by me" and with that they both stormed away in opposite directions.

END FLASHBACK

Ring!! Ring!!!

"oh no we're late we better get to class" and with that they ran to their classrooms.

END CHAPTER

(1) this is a real band my sister told me when I asked her what I should name the girls band

A/N so this is the first chapter. How do you like it? Should I continue? I still need a name for Mike's band. Remember review!!!

Yami: at least I was mentioned in this chapter.

Yugi: do you always complain this much Yami?

Yami: (silence) chirp chirp

Yugi: I thought so

Joey: HI everybody

Yugi: Joey what are you doing here?

Joey: I don't know. I was fighting with Kaiba now all of a sudden I am here

Yami: Joey your hogging the spotlight. I am the star of this story

Yugi: you haven't even been in the story yet yami.

Yami: Oh shut up

Remember Review 


	3. Authors Note 1

Hey Sam Here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I was just reading my chapters and I notice towards the end of the 1st chapter I accidentally said mike instead of Chris. I'm sorry my annoying sister was bugging me about not naming him mike I accidentally wrote it so ignore that. His Name is Chris.

The Next Update will be soon I just need reviews


	4. Authors Note 2

Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had a lot of family and school problems but I am starting the next chapter right this minute so it should be up in the next couple of days.


End file.
